Dropping the Ball
by Nikki-Blaze
Summary: Officaly by Mamma4ever this is a repost- How far will you go to keep the fires burning in your marriage? START TO FINISH - NONSTOP LEMON! You decide the characters! ONE-SHOT, PWP - sorry in advance, lol


**Basically, this is a repost from Mamma4ever- i've got permission. All credit to her. And all messages and stuff are from her too**

* * *

><p><strong>This is basically a PWP, sorry if it's not your thing. I think GBB and its virtuousness was driving me crazy and I just needed some smut!<strong>

**In no way, shape, or form is this safe for work.**

**Jsyk, I feel incredibly pervy for having written this, because…well, I know I could never do this, but dang if it doesn't make me all sorts of happy to read it! HAHAHA!**

**Thanks for your help Vampshavelaws, Twitchling, WhatObsession17, Revrag, and kdc2239!**

**Oh and the best part? (in my opinion)**

**There are no names. You be the judge of who is who. This can be YOU and *any* 'him' in the world. This can be your favorite characters. It doesn't matter.**

**So for once….**

**I DON'T HAVE TO FLIPPING WRITE A DISCLAIMER! *happy dance***

* * *

><p><span>Dropping the Ball<span>

"It's New York. You know, the place you can shoot someone and _walk_ away. No one notices anything. You know you want to." He grinned at me wickedly.

I have to admit, for some sick reason, the thought _did_ cause my body to react. But could I really go through with it?

"When?"

His eyes lit up like the Christmas tree he was sitting next to. "That's the best part. Midnight. New Year's Eve."

My jaw dropped.

"Think about it. _NO ONE_ will be paying attention to us. It's perfect." He licked his lips seductively and my nether regions started to twitch in response.

"And how do you suppose we go about…um…_accomplishing_ this?" I had to admit, I was getting more and more intrigued by his proposal.

"Well, first we have to make sure we have chairs. It could get complicated if we were standing. I know it's cold, but you'd have to wear a skirt. You can always buy some of those leg warmer things and wear them. We'd bring a big blanket to wrap us in. I'm telling you, it could definitely work."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so lucky I love you."

He gave me a wicked look and crawled towards me. _Uh oh._

"Really? Let's see what your _body_ says to my proposition?" He didn't even give me a chance to ask what he was talking about before he had his hand down my pants. I gasped and he snickered. "Hmm, so wet. I think you _want_ someone to watch you getting fucked, don't you?"

"Shut up!" I started to slap his arm, but he had started working his fingers against my clit and I lost all coherency. "Mmm." I threw my head back on the couch and thrust my hips so that his fingers pressed harder against me. He quickly inserted two fingers and began pumping.

"Ahh, is this what you want me to do to you in front of fifty thousand people? You are so fucking wet thinking about all of those people watching you cum. Just how much will you let me do in a crowd?" In one fluid motion, he had stripped my pants and panties off, his head now buried in my pussy. A scream left my lips. He pulled his head back the tiniest bit. "Do you want me to eat your pussy in front of thousands of people? How fast do you think you would cum?"

Barely three licks of his tongue and I was pummeling over the edge, screaming and grabbing handfuls of his hair.

He pulled back and licked his lips. "Hmm…interesting. I don't think you've ever cum so quickly for me. I really _do_ think this exhibitionistic idea turns you on."

* * *

><p>For the next ten days all he had to do was mention New Year's or Times Square or <em>ball drop<em> and I was at his mercy all over again.

"Ooooh, I think that was a record. I broke my own personal best." He looked down at his watch. "Fuck. Seventy-nine seconds. I bet I can get it to under a minute."

I was mortified, but…extremely fucking satisfied. He could try all damned day to beat his record, I wasn't about to argue. Of course, I wanted to see if the same thing worked for him and he never let me. That's not to say I didn't get him off in those ten days, hell no, that would be completely unacceptable. But, he wouldn't let me get him all riled up to see how fast I could make him cum. He was enjoying himself way too much.

I tried so fucking hard to make it last longer. I didn't want him to know how much it was affecting me, but he knew exactly what to say to push me over the edge. Every. Fucking. Time.

"Are you done?" I asked rolling my eyes and blushing at least four shades of red.

He licked my clit slowly once more and I trembled. "Hmm…apparently not." _Fuck me. That man had the most amazing tongue._

Thank God that time took almost five minutes. I wasn't ready for more humiliation yet. He kissed up my torso, between my breasts and just before he reached my lips he whispered, "That may have taken five minutes, but it was less than a minute after a record had been made, so I chalk it up to exhaustion on your part."

I leaned forward and bit his lip…HARD.

He jerked back and nearly screamed, "What the fuck?" But as soon as he saw the look in my eyes his expression changed.

I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back, making him lose his balance and fall on his ass. He had been kneeling in front of me on the couch – recently his most favorite spot to 'service' me. He started to speak and I covered his mouth with my hand roughly.

"You keep your mouth shut. If I want to hear anything from you, I will tell you what to say, got it?"

He started to speak and I quirked my eyebrow at him. He simply nodded like an obedient child and bit his lip. I could see the lust in his eyes and I glanced down noticing the hardness in his crotch. I knew he was enjoying this.

I jerked his shirt over his head and pushed him down to his back. He reached up to grab my hips and I shook my head. I grabbed a wrist in each hand and held them to the floor beside his face. "You don't get to touch tonight." He looked like I just killed his puppy. "Do you know what it's like to be at someone else's mercy? Well, I do, and I'm about to give you a taste of your own medicine. So, _you_ Mr. 'I broke my own record' keep your fucking hands right where I put them."

I knew from all of the times we had been together that he could _NOT_ keep his hands off of me…especially when he was in the midst of ecstasy.

I was so thankful he was only wearing his boxers because that was going to make my job so much easier.

I straddled him, making sure to place my pussy right over his hardened cock. His eyes rolled back in his head and he bucked his hips. I slapped him. _Hard_.

His eyes jerked opened and his head shot up and he started to shout, "What the –"

I put my hand over his mouth. "This is your last warning. You. Do. Not. Speak." I rubbed myself against him so slowly it became torturous…for him. "And as for your movements." I ground a bit harder. "I control _them_ as well. Understood?"

He swallowed loudly and nodded.

I leaned forward and just before my lips met his he instinctively lifted his head to meet my kiss. I pulled back. He looked at me in question and then it dawned on him, so he lowered his head back down and waited patiently. "Good boy," I whispered against his lips before I sucked his lower lip into my mouth. He moaned against my lips, and I let it slide just for the simple fact that I wasn't ready to break the kiss just yet.

I moved against him again as I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He was obedient, not moving a single muscle, and letting me do all of the work. However, I didn't like kissing him without being kissed back, so I pulled back just enough to tell him to reciprocate.

As I continued to kiss him, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my left breast. He immediately went into action, pinching and pulling on my nipple. I was moaning and grinding. I wanted more.

I broke the kiss and scooted myself up just so that my nipple was level with his mouth. As soon as I lowered it to him he began to lick and suck and nip and I was so close to giving up all control so he could do with me what he wanted. But I needed this. I needed to take charge for once. I twisted, giving him a few seconds with the other nipple – because well, I didn't want it to feel left out – and then I pulled completely off of him.

I had his boxers at his ankles and his cock in my mouth with amazing speed. I could see his fingers twitching, just itching to twist in my hair, like he always did. But he was doing so well, and I was impressed. Especially with how I was….er…_handling_ him. Over the years, I had learned how to perfect a blow job to his liking. I knew that when I pressed my tongue hard against the underside of his dick he couldn't help but buck his hips – and he did just that. I knew that when I twirled my tongue around him as I pulled my head back he growled – again, yes, he did that. I knew that when I cupped his balls in my hand and lightly squeezed he always moaned my name – and he…_didn't._

I peeked a look at his face and he was biting both of his lips and holding his breath. I felt so bad for him in that moment, so that I couldn't help but ask him, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

With his eyes still closed, he nodded.

Just before I wrapped my lips around him once again, I told him he could speak.

"SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING BITCH, FUCK, DAMN, SHIT, HELL, FUUUUUUCK!"

If I hadn't had my mouth full, I might have laughed, but as it were, I was kinda busy, so I continued. He carried on with his cursing as I continued with my sucking and licking. I would bring him almost to climax and then slow down, driving him completely crazy. _Totally my plan..._

Finally, after a few more times of teasing him nearly to the point of tears, I pulled away. He jerked his head up to look at me in absolute disbelief. I slowly crawled up his body, pecking sporadically across his stomach and making sure to nibble each nipple before I was face to face with him. I licked his lip seductively as I slid my now wet pussy up and down the length of his twitching dick.

"How bad do you want to be inside me right now?"

He simply rolled his eyes to the back of his head and groaned, "You have no fucking idea."

"Can you feel how wet I am for you? Can you feel how much I want your cock in me?"

"Fuck, yeah, I can."

"Well, then, before I give you what we both want, I want to hear you admit it." He opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly. I lowered my head so I was nose to nose with him. I ground myself against him once more, for good measure, and then said, "_You _want to fuck _me _in front of fifty thousand people just as fucking bad as I want you to." I lifted myself up slightly and grabbed his dick, positioning him right at my entrance, but not pushing him in. I merely swirled him around a few times and rubbed the tip against my clit. I moaned as I continued rubbing myself, saying, "Admit it! You know as well as I do," I grunted and moaned again. "I can get off just," rub, moan "like" rub, moan "this." rub, _Shiiiiit….too much_. "Fuuuuuck!"

He grabbed me by the hips, as I was still moaning in ecstasy, and growled, "Fuck yes, I want to ram you in front of thousands of people. I want to make you scream my fucking name and let everyone know who you belong to!" He lifted me and slammed me down hard on his cock.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck, baby, nothing feels as good as your pussy wrapped around my cock!"

I started riding him as if my life depended on it. Digging my nails into his chest and arching my back, resulting in bending his dick – his favorite maneuver – I growled back at him, "You just remember who _you_ belong to as well, mister!"

We didn't last much longer with that tug of war of power and control. Both of us went spiraling over the edge together, screaming and cursing.

A few minutes later, once we'd both caught our breath, he said, "Fuck, that was hot. I liked it when you took control…well, once I realized you weren't just being a bitch." He started laughing and I slapped his chest.

Suddenly his eyes bulged and he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Wanna see how hot that was?"

"Huh?"

He jumped up off the floor and ran across the room, to the entertainment center and slid the DVD player to the side revealing the camcorder…with the red light illuminated on it.

_What the fuck?_

"What the fuck?"

He grinned shyly. "Well…first of all, I had a feeling tonight would be a record-breaker. And, second of all, well…I wanted some material for when…you are…um…out of town," he whispered the last part.

"Material?"

He wouldn't look me in the eye. "I only intended for it to be of…you know, me getting you off. And, well, you know how when I see you cum it makes me crazy…and I usually cum just from watching you. Well…you know…I'm a guy and…well, when you are out of town, I…well, I have _needs_ you know…and I could use some inspiration to, um, well, _help_ me along. I mean, come on. Wouldn't you rather me watch _us_ than porn stars?"

"I would _rather_ my husband tell me that he was recording us when he has his tongue in my pussy!" I wasn't _exactly_ mad, but I was a bit upset that he hadn't told me.

He looked at me ludicrously. "For fuck's sake. Get real. Do you think you could have…_performed_…if I told you we were being videotaped?

Oh. Well, he had a point there.

I rolled my eyes. "Well…you have a point, but still. You _do_ know it's illegal to record the audio of someone without their permission, right?"

He started laughing, "Are you going to press charges? We could just skip the whole arrest and everything. Let's just go buy some handcuffs and I will be your prisoner." He started laughing, but then stopped. "Oooh…that would be some _more_ good footage."

_Pervert._

* * *

><p>It was finally BD day. He hated when I called it that. BD, or Ball Drop, had him thinking of the <em>other<em> kind of balls and he didn't want to think about them 'dropping'.

Surprisingly, I wasn't the least bit nervous. I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with watching our videos. Yes, that's plural. We made several more that week after watching it had gotten us…well, hot again.

He had made sure to pack everything – it was his freaking idea after all – while I primped and primed myself. I wanted to look fuckhot, but still be warm and comfortable. I also had to be easily accessible, which made it quite difficult for warmth.

In order to get a good spot, we had to head out around six in the evening. We made sure to have things to occupy us – mainly our iPhones with many entertaining apps downloaded – and also plenty of food and drink.

Once we were situated in our seats, relaxed and bundled under blankets and Snuggies (you know those blanket robe things that look like they belong to the KKK? Yeah, we figured those would be perfect for our endeavors) he pulled me close and whispered, "Are you nervous…or excited?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I know I was blushing when I admitted, "Excited."

He kissed my cheek and moaned, "Oh fuck, so am I."

* * *

><p>It was getting close to time, so I put my things away and prepared myself. I was starting to feel…stage fright, I guess you could say?<p>

He stood up and turned his Snuggie around so that it opened in the front and then sat back down. Grabbing me by the elbow, he pulled me into his lap. "This will be easier, trust me."

I allowed myself to be lowered, and giggled when I felt that he was already hard. I looked over my shoulder and he just shrugged and rolled his eyes. He scooted further down into the chair so that he had more lap for me to sit on.

I leaned back onto his chest. He started to kiss my neck and hum against my skin. "If we time this just right, you will be able to scream when I make you cum so hard that you forget your name."

I arched my back, grinding my ass into his dick and moaned.

He hissed and reached his hands around to the front of my skirt, lifting it, and trailing his fingers up to my…

"Fuck! Commando? You know how much I love that." He didn't waste any time. He slipped two fingers inside and started pumping.

"Shit!" I whispered loudly. When I did, I noticed a man a few seats to the right in front of us turn around and look at me. I smiled apologetically and nodded. He just turned back around.

I scooted my ass back a bit, so that his dick was now between my legs, and I could reach him with my hands, but before I could grab him, he had slipped his fingers out of me and grabbed both of my hands with his own. Using his left, he lifted our hands up and began pinching my nipples – with my own fingers. _Holy hell…_

With his right hand, he did something I had never thought of myself. He entwined our fingers and lowered our hands down to my pussy. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to determine what his plans were. He spread my lips with his thumb and middle finger, and lowered our forefingers down to my clit. I jerked slightly, then he whispered in my ear, "Relax and this will be much easier. And at least _try_ to be quiet." He chuckled as he started to move our fingers in a circular motion around me. The entire time, 'we' were still pinching my nipples – going from one to the other.

I was more than aroused at this point. The sensation was astounding, but the fact that he was using _my_ fingers to cause the sensation, was enough to cause my incoherency.

My breathing was getting heavy and my heart was beating damn near out of my chest. Unable to control myself, I moved my hips in the same rhythm as our fingers, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Slow down your hips…we have an audience."

My eyes popped opened and immediately came in contact with the same man that had been watching earlier. He wasn't looking me in the eye…no, he was looking right at the movement between my legs under the blanket. He licked his lips and trailed his eyes up to the _other_ movement under the blanket. His jaw dropped a bit and he looked up to see me staring right back at him. Against my will – well, sorta – my fingers were still being maneuvered on my nipple and my clit and it was really hard _not_ to look like I was on the verge of orgasm. He kept eye contact with me momentarily and I bit my lip and smirked at him.

_NEVER_ in my life would I have though that I could be so bold. But I was. And, obviously it embarrassed the guy, because he turned back around.

"You liked him watching you finger yourself, didn't you? You are such a dirty little slut." He laughed teasingly. "Time for step two…make sure you be quiet…well, if you can." He chuckled.

He then took our forefingers and slipped them inside of me. I almost squealed like a pig, but I was able to contain myself…barely.

However, I wasn't okay with him manipulating both of my hands, so I took back control of my left one, and reached between my legs to grab his dick. I started stroking him through his pants, his moan muffled against my neck.

I managed to shift myself in order to slip his jogging pants down far enough that I could grab him without any material interfering. He nipped my neck and growled. "Fuck…I don't know if I can be quiet with your hand on my cock."

The feelings we were experiencing were phenomenal, and we both had seemed to forget where we were. We were getting carried away and not being discreet with our actions. My cell alarm went off to let me know it was five minutes until midnight.

If we were going to do this right, it was now or never. I pulled out our fingers and stood slightly in order to slip him into me. We both grunted and moaned as he slid in.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he moaned just before he bit my earlobe.

My legs were settled on either side of his, so he spread his own, which forced mine to part in response. He was able to thrust his hips nearly inconspicuously due to our position. It wasn't going to take long, so I was trying desperately to prolong my climax.

I reached up behind my head and grabbed a handful of his hair. I turned my face toward his and kissed him roughly. He was still thrusting as he slid his hand back to my clit and started rubbing.

Thank God I heard them start the countdown, because I wasn't sure I could hold out much longer.

_10_

"Shitfuck!"

_9_

"Almost there, baby."

_8_

I pulled his hair harder.

_7_

He squeezed my ass.

_6_

"I can't hold back much longer."

_5_

"Me either, baby."

_4_

He bit my shoulder.

_3_

I squeezed his thigh.

_2_

He growled as he slammed one last time.

_1_

"FUUUUUUUUCK" "py New Year!"

The crowd was shouting and clapping and the music was blaring and confetti was showering all over us. We were catching our breath between kisses.

"We fucking did it. That was fucking amazing!" he said once we calmed down.

"Oh my God, I don't know how we can ever compare to that. That was intense. I can't imagine it getting any better."

Several minutes later, people started packing their things up. We had managed to rearrange ourselves unnoticed.

I was just reaching down to grab our cooler when the man from in front of us came over.

"Holy fucking shit. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. So much better than watching that fucking ball drop. Props to you, man."

I kept my head bowed. I was **not** about to look that dude in the eye.

As we were walking back to our car, I was mortified, but he couldn't have been more proud. He had the biggest, smuggest grin spread across his face.

"What are you embarrassed for? We knew coming into this that there was a chance of getting caught. That was the whole point. That's what made it so exciting." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"So tell me, why are you all smiles? Was it _that much_ of a compliment to you for him to say how hot it was?"

He stopped about ten feet from the car. "You think that's why I am smiling? Baby, that's not why I'm smiling." He looked like he felt awful for my thinking that was the case.

"Then why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Well, first of all, that was amazing…fucking incredible. It's beyond words…and I just can't help but continue to smile about what we were just able to do. And second…well, I just have a wonderful idea for Valentine's Day."

I looked at him in shock. "Do I even wanna know?"

He just smiled and said, "How long has it been since you brushed up on your French?"

_Fils de pute._

**If you don't want to google the translation, simply review and I will tell you what it means *grin***


End file.
